Will their time come?
by SherbetLemonLove
Summary: They have loved each other forever and a day but will a war, heartache and loss keep them from being apart forever?. Will their time come?.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**_Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first HP fiction about two fabulous people ADMM. I really hope you enjoy!. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but please review (Good or bad, I have re-read and I can't see anything grammatically incorrect however if you find anything please let me know!.)_ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JKR is the queen.**

As Minerva McGonagall stepped through the grand doors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry she sighed deeply, it was the year of 1953 and this would be her final year. Of course she was excited about her future and everybody knew Minerva would amount to something great, well actually she already had.

She followed the rest of the students into the great hall, her eyes gazing up at the candlelit ceiling, no matter how long she had been there the great hall was the most magnificent place she had ever been. Sitting at the familiar Gryffindor table she pulled out a book she had been reading over the break, of course it was about her favourite subject, transfiguration. The hall had been filled with the excitement as the new years were being sorted into their houses. She didn't want to seem rude but after so many years the sorting hat get's a little boring, she placed her book on her lap and continued to read. She hadn't even registered that the hall had quietened. She glanced up to see Professor Armando Dippet, headmaster of Hogwarts, standing to attention. "Good evening, now I know you all must be very hungry so I'll keep it short. To our new comers, welcome to Hogwarts!. I'm sure your time here will be most insightful, to our other years, welcome back, I trust you will keep up with all of your hard work." He paused a small smile forming on his lips. "There has been a change to the professors this year, on the retirement of Professor Pottermore formerly the head of transfiguration.." Minerva's heart started to beat a little too quickly for her liking, Pottermore had been the man to teach her everything she knew about transfiguration, well she had already known most of it but she depended on him a little more than what she probably needed to. There was no way she could get the good grades he was given her now. "I would like to introduce Professor Dumbledore." He stood from his seat and gave a courteous nod and a charming smile "He will be taking over classes and the title of head of transfiguration, I'm sure you'll all make him feel very welcome.. Now we must eat.." With a wave of his wand the food appeared and like a pack of wolves they began to pile their plates.

Minerva on the other hand had lost her appetite. How had she not noticed him sat at the professors table. She was mesmerised. His long auburn hair flowing over his shoulders and emerging with his beard. His robes were a soft colour with little details of stars and moons. She watched as he smiled and interacted with the person sat next to him as a hearty laugh escaped from his mouth she couldn't help but smile herself, he was very handsome.

Minerva had caught Albus' eye as soon as she walked into the great hall, she walked with confidence, her slender body and ebony hair captivating him. He gave polite responses to the questions being asked by fellow professors but he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she sat with her head in her book. Her hair was the darkness of night and in a long loose plait that fell over her right shoulder, her cheeks were pale, which on anybody else would look ghostly but not her, it made her magnificent cheek bones stand out so much more. She was simply beautiful. He had stood with the announcement of his name and sat back down. He had seen her glance at him and then back to her book. He went back to speaking with the professor. After a little while he felt the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him, with a glance up he saw her looking at him, he hadn't expected it to be her and in some strange way he liked that she was. Neither looking away for what seemed likes minutes but had only been 30 seconds or so. He gave her a warm smile and lifted his cup with a slid nod.

Minerva felt her cheeks flush as she smiled back and turned her attention to the food, which had pretty much started to disappear. He noticed her cheeks flush and it made her look even more beautiful. He had to make an effort to stop staring at her.

As the hall began to enter she took this as her queue to leave also. She stood leaning slightly against the table waiting for her friend Pomona (Pomy) Sprout, who had been flirting with her latest male companion. She looked at the professors table where most of the teachers had left, Albus however had been in deep conversation with the headmaster. Her eyes glanced over his tall form and handsome features. As Pomy began to walk toward her she diverted her attention, turning toward the doors listening to her babble on about her new interest Minerva glanced over her shoulder to take a final peek, her eyes met with his instantly as he stood watching her leave, a smile on his lips.

* * *

As she lay in bed that night she couldn't help the warm feeling she got in her chest- heartburn? quite possibly.. No, it was the thoughts she had going round in her mind about Albus Dumbledore. She would be having her first lesson with him in the morning and she could feel her nerves going already. Perhaps this year was going to be a good year.


	2. The Black Lake

_**AN: Thank you for the review and follows!. It's much appreciated. I **_**_fear this chapter may be a little boring, i'm sorry if it is!. _**

Minerva had woken at the break of dawn, as usual. Since she could remember she had always been an early riser. From the start of her days at Hogwarts Minerva had spent the hours before the rest of the castle would be waking walking around the grounds, she knew she wasn't technically allowed but after so many years she knew each and very passage way. With her book in her hand and her robes rapped tightly around her she padded softly along the ground, the leaves and twigs crunching from the crisp weather. As she sat by the black lake she took a deep breathe, the water was so still and so calm. The smell of the Scottish highlands filling her lungs, god she would miss this. Sitting against the trunk of the tree she opened her book and began reading.

Albus had been sat at his desk in his chambers, he had never been one to sleep much and no matter what time of the morning he was always a happy chap. He had a symphony playing on the record player, he sat with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He stood and wondered to the window opening it, this time of the morning was his favourite, the air undisturbed and the chill so refreshing. He had a great view over the Scottish mountains and the lake, he could see in the distance someone walking toward the lake, he smiled instantly. He recognised her dark lock flowing freely in the gentle breeze. He watched as she sat and read, he nodded to himself and with a flask of cocoa he decided to head to the lake.

Making his way across the grass he hesitated. _'Come on Albus, this isn't like you' _he said to himself. As he approached he cleared his throat. Minerva almost jumped out of her skin, attempting to stand up.. "Oh please stay sat. I didn't mean to startle you." She looked at him "That's quite alright.. I.. I know I'm not supposed to be.." He spoke before she could finish. "Oh don't worry yourself my dear.." he had a sparkle in his eyes. "May I sit?." He pointed to the ground, with a nod from her he sat beside her. "Lovely morning isn't it?.". She put her bookmark on the page she was reading and closed it. "It always is.." She looked over the lake. "Would you like some cocoa?." He offered her a cup of it.. "No and neither should you, that stuff will rot your teeth" she said matter of factly. He couldn't help the gentle laugh that left his lips. "An old man needs some treats here and there" he said sipping. "You don't look like an old man.." Minerva said softly, a smile playing on her lips too. "You're too kind" he looked at her again, she diverted her eyes to the lake, her beautiful eyes. "Animagus.." he eyed the book in her lap. She instinctively touched the book. "I'm hoping to perhaps, master the spell, I would love to become an animagus." He was impressed, "That's quite advanced magic, especially for somebody your age.." Her eyes shot to him, taking offence to the 'age' remark, he had noted the look in her eye, she sure was a Gryffindor.. "Please dear don't take offence to my comment.". He took another sip of his cocoa, his manner seemed to calm her slightly, his voice soothing. "Well I will do it, i'm very capable". She had sat up a little more straight and her grammar was perfected to a 't', her Scottish lilt was very much present, she didn't need to try and convince him, he was quite sure she was capable. After a few moments of silence she spoke up.." Oh, alright, I'll have a sip.." she said with a slightly playful smile, his eyes sparkled as he handed her the flask. She wrinkled her face.."You added sugar?!".. His eyes widened, "Please do not tell Madam Pomfrey..". With a quirk of her eyebrow and her lips in a tight smile.."We'll see..". She handed him back the flask with a thanks and began to walk back to the castle. He stood and followed, "excuse me.." She turned to him, her eyes meeting his and for a moment neither could speak. Her long loose hair starting to float and with one movement go the hand she had pulled it all over her shoulder. He was lost in her beauty. "I didn't catch your name..". She looked down for a moment and then back up she began to walk "Minerva.. Minerva McGonagall." "Pleasure to meet you dear!" he called after her. With one last look at the lake he turned and headed for his chambers.

* * *

"Good morning class, I know this may be tiresome but I haven't seen your abilities, Professor Pottermore has left magnificent reviews of you all, so I hope to not be disappointed." He stood at the front of the class.. "I want you to turn these mice into the creature that you think represent you. Now, I don't want to see dragons or lions, as impressive as that would be. Something small and simple.." The class drew their wands and began to cast the spells. He leant against his desk, observing, well actually just observing one student in particular. "Miss McGonagall, what will you be turning your mouse into?.." With a purse of her lips she said the spell and the mouse turned into a tabby cat. "Very impressive.." she replied quietly "You sound surprised?". He just smirked slightly and continued to wonder around the other student. With a few other tasks assigned and homework given it was nearly the end of the lesson. "Now, I want your homework into me by Thursday" he could hear a grumble of 'that's only two days'.. Choosing to ignore it he continued "Does anybody have any questions for me?.". With none had dismissed them. "Ah Miss McGonagall, do you have a minute?." She nodded "I have a free period next so I don't have to be anywhere. Is there something I could do for you Professor?." She definitely wasn't shy. "I wanted to discuss something with you. After our conversation this morning I had gone to see the headmaster and I told him that you would like to learn how to become an animagus." She held her breathe slightly not really knowing what to expect. "He has agreed to let me teach you, if that's what you so wish for?". She could barely hold back her excitement, she did of course "That would be wonderful, yes please professor." He nodded "It's going to be a lot of work and a lot of determination. Are you sure you're ready for this?" she beamed at him "More than ever, I can do it, I know I can, just let me prove it to you." he smiled at her passion and enthusiasm. "We shall begin practise tomorrow after dinner. If you aren't busy?." she nearly snorted. "Professor I'm either at quidditch practise or in the library, nine times out of ten i'll be in the library." she responded with a slight blush. "Well that's settled then. I shall see you at dinner, good day Miss McGonagall".

* * *

Minerva had sat at the gryffindor table and ate quietly. She had gone over her conversation with professor Dumbledore a hundred times, each time getting a little more excited. She was somewhat disappointed that he hand;t shown up for dinner that evening. She went to the library after dinner to get three, yes three more books out of Animagus and took them to her dorm. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.


	3. Sherbet Lemons

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows, in the next couple of chapters i'll do some time enhancements but i'll make it obvious :). Any mistakes please let me know.**_

"We've been practising for a month now and very little has happened." Minerva announced as she paced the narrow line between the desks in his classroom. He sat perched on the edge of his desk "Oh that isn't true, you managed to grow a paw and a tail." He teased and with a very stern glare from her he smiled "It isn't like you to be defeatist" he raised an eyebrow, he admired her determination. "you're focusing too much on why you can't and not enough on how you can." She huffed slightly, knowing he was right. " We must make sure you're completely focused McGonagall, otherwise there could be very bad repercussions". She walked back to the front of the classroom. "Now remember what I said, clear your mind, once your mind is clear your body will feel the same and then it is only then you can really channel your emotions".

She stood with her ball straight and her chest out, she closed her eyes and began to take in deep breathes and releasing them slowly. Hey shoulders relaxed and her breathing slowed down. He couldn't help but relax as she had, the calmness that had washed over her was a lovely sight to him, no longer did she have her stern features but her skin had somehow changed to a soft gentle tone. She was a lady of such beauty, he wondered if she knew and if she had much male attention. He scolded himself for thinking these thoughts, she was his student for crying out loud!. After a few minutes her appearance began to change, she had done it. He watched as she began to wonder around, a little uneasy at first. As she sat back in the spot she had begun he noticed her struggling to turn herself into normal form, pulling out his wand he uttered the spell and she returned to normal. He beamed at her "You did it!" he had never seen her smile so widely. "You did it my dear" he placed his hand on her upper arms "How do you feel?". She looked herself over "fine, absolutely fine. I think it'll take a while to get used to a tail.." Albus laughed " we will master the act of turning oneself back tomorrow and then I believe my work is complete." Minerva looked down slightly, they had spent pretty much everyday (except practice) with each other, she had enjoyed having some company, no actually, just his company. "It's going to be strange not.." she didn't know how to phrase it, spending time with him?, seeing him?.. "Having something to do in the evenings anymore.." she decided on a safe option. He nodded, he felt the same, he had enjoyed getting to know Minerva, he saw things other people weren't allowed to. "I'm sure we'll see each other here and there.." he smiled more for her benefit than his, he would truly feel lost without spending his evenings with her.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Minerva learnt the art of Animagus, she had only seen Albus when she had classes or at meal times. They would always have polite chit chat but she would never say it out loud, she missed him. As she walked along the familiar corridor to his classroom she smiled standing just outside the door, she could smell his cocoa liquor. She tapped gently three times "Come in Miss McGonagall" she found him with his back to the door "how did you know it was me?". He turned and smiled "You're the only person who knocks three times.." She felt a slight blush upon her cheeks, he remembered such a little detail. "What can I do for you?." She stepped forward suddenly feeling a little silly "there's a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin in an a couple of hours, I was wondering if you would be attending?" her fingers playing with her robes. He nodded "I wouldn't miss it and good luck" She thanked him and left.

* * *

Gryffindor were seven points in the lead and the final was in sight. Minerva being a beater (although she wasn't the strongest or biggest but believe you me, she was not one to mess with) was on the tail of a bludger, a Slytherin player had spotted it at the same time, both flying through the air the Slytherin beater hit it right into Minerva's direction, she couldn't have dodged it if she tried. Hitting her full force in the chest she was winded and fell off her broom, it was a quick fall to the ground, she was thankful for that but as soon as her head hit the ground she was out cold.

The crowd were soon on their feet, the Slytherin crowd obviously very happy with their beater's achievement. Albus could feel the sick feeling in his stomach grow as she didn't move. He wanted to turn and run to her. He discretely left the stands and walked back to the castle, knowing full well Madam Pomfrey would have Minerva there as soon as possible. He didn't know why he was feeling this way or what has suddenly changed in him. After the headmaster and a few other teachers had visited Albus decided to go himself. As he sat in the chair next to her he watched her chest rise and fall, it pained him to see her so bruised , so vulnerable. He was pulled out of his thoughts at her voice "I can smell sherbet lemons?." Her eye opened slowly. "Hello Professor, have you come to congratulate me on my amazing flying skills." She tried to smell. "Yes dear, yes I have" she loved the twinkle in his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude but I don't recall saying I like sherbet lemons" he smirked slightly "I know, there for me, for when I come and visit" Minerva laughed, well as well as she could. "Try to rest, I hear you've got several broken ribs.. Madam Pomfrey has assured me she will fix them in no time.". Minerva nodded "I bloody hope so, I am going to slaughter the Slytherin's" He stood taking another lemon and sucking on it gently. "You take care now Miss McGonagall and i'll be seeing you".


	4. Tabby

_**AN: I had started this chapter and just couldn't stop. I'm also unsure if I will be able to post anything tomorrow so I wanted to get another one in. The song that I have quoted a couple of line of lyrics is: O Children by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. I hope you enjoy. **_

It was now late November and the fact that Minerva's final exams would be approaching quicker than she had expected was dawning on her. She had been spending more time in the library and had been having one to one lessons after school hours to bring herself up on subjects she wasn't fully confident in. She had been a little more than frustrated with her Divination and really needed to vent. She stormed her way to professor Dumbledore's office and knocked her usual three times, as she opened the door she felt a sense of relief fill her. "I'm sorry it's late professor but if I don't speak to somebody i'm going to explode" okay, perhaps the relief didn't last that long. "Miss McGonagall, please come in.." He opened the door to his private office. As she walked in she could feel her jaw drop slightly, it looked a magnificent place, it felt so warm and welcoming, she noticed a chess board had been set up "Oh i'm sorry for disturbing you, I can come back another time.." he shook his head softly "No need dear, now tell me what's got you so fiery" he quite liked to see her a little flustered, it showed her inner strength and dare he say it, he could see himself teasing her just to make her smile after. "Divination" was all she simply said, she had begun to pace around.. "It's just a waste of time, they expect you to look into tea leaves and see what the bloody queen is doing, well for all the good it would do anyway. He can't even predict a single thing. It's all a bunch of foddy doddy if you ask me". He laughed rather quite loudly at the last part, she looked at him furiously "this is no laughing matter Albus!", he was slightly taken aback by her use of his name, it sounded musical coming from her lips "you're right, i'm sorry dear.". She looked at him and and a smile crossed her lips, she didn't know if he called everyone 'dear' but it was nice when he called her it. "Now come, make an old man very happy by playing chess" she walked over to the chess board "Oh, actually I don't know how to play" she said sheepishly, "I shall teach you". And that is how they spent every other night.

* * *

It was the night of the Christmas ball and the whole castle was decked out in the decorations. Minerva loved how beautiful the great hall looked with the huge white tress and the candles just gave it a 'magical' feeling. After grabbing a bite to eat Minerva went up to her room, she had met Pomy on the way and they decided to get ready together. "I can't wait for Rupert to see me in this" Pomy said as she held her dress against her and gave Minerva a twirl "I'm sure he'll love it" she replied with a smile. "Have you got a date for the evening?. I have noticed you sneaking off most evenings." She gave her a playful look. "I don't need a date, i'm sure i'll enjoy myself anyway" there was no way Minerva would divulge her evenings with Albus with anybody. They were her escape.

"Come on Minerva" Pomy called through the bathroom door. Minerva reluctantly opened the door "Twit twoo.. You look great" Pomy smile, _'No date my ass' _she though. Minerva had picked a emerald green velvet dress that came to her knees and came in at the waist, gathered material for her breasts and supporting straps, it fitted her beautifully. Half of her hair and been pinned up with a few curls coming out whilst the rest had loose ringlets in it. Her makeup was subtle but still very beautiful and the dangling pearl earrings just gave it the finished look. "You look very pretty too Pomy" Minerva wasn't really one for compliments but she had become rather close with her loyal friend. "Well come on, we can't stand round here all night".

The hall was full of students dancing and some professors, more than likely having had a little special pumpkin juice. Minerva had glance around the room, she was only looking for one person in particular, he wasn't there. "I'll be right back" Pomy announced and practically ran to Rupert. Minerva made her way to drinks table and to see if she could see anyone else she could at least have a conversation with. It had been half an hour and Pomy hadn't come back, Minerva felt like a right lemon. Lemon, sherbet lemon. She placed her drink down and made her way to the office she had become so familiar with.

Minerva had knocked twice already and with no answer she began to worry. She gently opened the door and slipped in "Professor?." she walked cautiously around. "Miss McGonagall" She jumped turning to see him "I'm sorry, I did knock. I would never just walk in.." She said at a pace that surprised herself. "Not to worry.". In all honesty he had been standing watching her for a few moments, taking in her new look. The dress looks amazing on her, it showed off her slender waist and her long legs. Her hair looked so fresh and glossy, he just wanted to run his finger through it. "Not attending the ball?" She asked, placing her hands on being her back, suddenly feeling a little exposed. "I didn't have a date.." he replied as he moved to the chair he had been sat at, the chess game on pause. "I bet you could have asked one of the professors, they would have gladly accepted." She smiled. "Won't your date be wondering where you are?" He asked as he gestured her to sit opposite him. "I haven't got a date.". "I'm sure there were plenty of boys wanting to ask you to the dance". She shook her head slightly. "I looked out for you, I wanted to see what colourful robes you might have worn" she quirked her brows. "There's nothing wrong with having a little colour in your life" was his response, he stood and went to his drinks cabinet "Would you care for a drink?" She looked over to him 'Perhaps a fire whisky?" she knew she was treading on thin ice, a professor giving her alcohol. He was impressed "Not many men can handle that drink, I assume it's the Sottish in you.." He clunked his glass with hers with a little 'cheers'.

After small chit chat and a few moves on the chess board Albus stood and walked over to his record player, Minerva eyed him curiously. As the soft tone began to play he walked over to her, extending his hand "May I have this dance Minerva?" She smiled at the use of her first name and took his hand happily. "With pleasure". His hand was on her waist and her hand on his shoulder, the other hand glassed together. They moved slowly with the music, they were pressed up together, perhaps closer than what they should have been. Her skin felt so soft and the scent of her perfume took over his senses. _'My dear, my darling one' _the lyrics seemed to fit so perfectly, she gently placed her cheek against the side of his. /the warmth of the fire and the strength of his arms, she was in his arm. "You look very beautiful tonight Minerva", he whispered softly into her ear, her eyes closing as his breathe made contact with her skin, sending instant shivers all over her body "Thank you Albus. You always look handsome" he squeezed her waist lightly. He gently sang _'I once blind but now I see' _the softness of his voice and the loving tone had her mind in turmoil. She was in love, she knew she was. She pulled her cheek away slightly and looked into his eyes, their movements never stopping. Even after the music had stopped they stayed in each others' arms.

Neither of them wanted the night to end, everything had felt so perfect, so natural. "Thank you for a lovely evening Albus" Minerva had said as she leant down and gave him a lingering soft kiss on his cheek. He anted nothing more than to turn his head and pull her back into his arms and kiss her like she should be kissed. Lovingly. "I hope one day we can do this again". He knew something had happened that night and for both of their sakes he didn't think it could happen again, not whilst she was still a student. "Goodnight Tabby" he said softly as she headed for the door. "Goodnight Albus".

He went to bed that night with a heavy heart and a longing for her.

_**P.S I apologise again if there are any mistakes it's 02.40 am but I couldn't stop!.**_


	5. Checkmate

**_AN: Thank you again for the follows/reviews. I know I haven't really stuck to the actual story but well, it's my fic so I can do as I wish :). I hope there won't be too many people who eye roll at this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again._**

Over the next couple of days Albus had made a point of only spending time with Minerva in his lessons. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for being so unprofessional around her, for letting his feelings show, he should apologise, yes that's what he'll do.

Minerva had left that night with her heart warm, she longed to be in his arms again and to just feel what it's like to have him close, to feel his skin under hers, his breathe in her ear, the look in his eyes. She knew he was distancing himself from her, he had cancelled their usual chess games and hardly looked at her let alone spoke to her in class anymore. She was feeling so alone. He regretted it, she could tell, she didn't, she couldn't. That moment of intimacy, the tenderness of them both, their openness, it was the first time Minerva had anyone in like that and she knew that she only wanted him to see her that way.

As she sat in his class she pondered on all of the things she would like to say to him, what she had been feeling for the last few months. Everyone around her had stood as Albus dismissed them "Ah Miss McGonagall, could I speak with you a moment?." her stomach was full with butterflies, she waited until the last student left and walked up to his desk. They stood facing each other, eyes locked, why couldn't he resist her?. "I wanted to apologise for the other evening Minerva, it was very unprofessional of me and I shouldn't have gotten so personal with you." Minerva could feel her gut wrench, he did regret it, with a soft shake of her head. "There's no need to apologise, I, I understand your regret and respect that. I'm sorry that it has ruined our" she paused a moment, what did they have, a friendship?. "our good student/professor relationship. I do miss playing chess." she forced a slight smile "well I don't see why we can't continue as I recall I still have to beat you" he smiled with that wonderful twinkle in his eye. "Well I must go professor." With a nod of his head she headed for the door, stopping and softly speak "I didn't regret the other night at all. I very much enjoyed it". With that she turned and left his office. A knot had formed in his throat, this isn't what he wanted.

* * *

It was the last day of term and the christmas holidays would start. Minerva had her things already packed so she sat in the common room, in all honesty she had never spent much time here, she picked the armchair by the fire and stared at it for a long moment. The tree in the far corner had a single present under it, being a little nosey she walked over and glanced at the name tag 'M. McGonagall', her brows wrinkled as she toyed with the box. She didn't want to wait to open it, sitting back in the armchair she untied the tartan ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a tabby cat pendant, she took it out and eyed it, her fingers running over every edge, she turned it over to find engraved the letter 'A'. She bit on her bottom lip and smiled, she saw in the box there was also a note: '_My_ _dear Minerva, I hope you like the gift, I wanted you to have something nice, as you deserve it so. I have never met anyone quite like you. Merry Christmas Tabby- Albus'. _She instantly put the necklace on, after reading through the note a few more times she decided she had to make a trip to Diagon Alley.

Albus had been accompanying Dippet to the ministry, Albus had been asked if he would like to become head of transfiguration, he may have only been working there a few short months but he was well known and very well liked. He knew Minerva may have seen her gift today and a part of his mind would wonder back to her. By the time they had gotten back to the castle most of the students had left and the few that were staying over christmas were back in their common rooms. After Albus had left Dippet's office and stepped back into his own chambers he could sense something was different. Walking over to his desk a broad smile was plastered on his face. In the middle of the desk were five boxes, all full with different flavour hot chocolate's, a bowl of sherbet lemons and a bow of liquorice in all shapes and sizes, placing one in his mouth and sucking as he read her note. "_Albus, thank you kindly for the necklace, I will treasure it always. I know how you like your hot chocolate so I thought a few more options would suffice. I hope you have a lovely Christmas and I shall see you when term starts (I hope with all of your teeth in tact!). Minerva'. _

* * *

The months from December to July had flown by, Minerva had been a bag of nerves since January over the N.E. examinations that were coming up and so she did her usual and spent even more time in the library. She continued to have extra tuition from her professors who were eager to help, Minerva had been spotted as one of the greatest to have attended Hogwarts and they all wanted to take part in it. Albus had been giving Minerva some extra tutoring as well but he no longer had his chess games with her. He knew that she would be leaving soon and deep down he didn't know how he was going to cope, he needed to distance himself from her.

"I know you all must be anxious about the examinations this afternoon." he paused for effect. "I'm sure you will all do just fine. Remember that you can do it, of course it's going to be challenging but you're all very bright and you have a promising future ahead of you. I wish you all the very best and good luck". He caught Minerva's eye and gave her a wink and a smile. Her stomach had never done so many somersaults, she couldn't eat lunch, she couldn't study anymore due to lack of the ability to absorb anything. By the time the exam had finished she felt much more confident in herself, well come on, it is Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Minerva burst into his office two weeks later "I did it!. I got top marks!." He stood from behind his desk and moved over to her "I didn't expect anything less" he smiled brightly. "This means I can work at the ministry now." she was talking more to herself than to him, she couldn't believe she had actually passed everything. Her eye looked up to him. "Are you going to the leavers ball tonight?" he asked curiously. "No, I was planning on playing a game of chess?".. she looked at him hopeful, this would be her last night in the castle, her last night with him. Everything was about to change. "I would very much like that".

She had gone back to her room and changed into a black dress, it left her neck visible for once with her emerald green robes over the top. She sat opposite him as he made his move, she sipped a cup of hot chocolate with a small smirk on her lips. "I never though i'd be drinking hot chocolate. You've rubbed off on me.." He laughed lightly, "Well i'm still very surprised I have all of my teeth from the liquorice you had bought me, however delicious they are". Her mood dampened, they had come to the last move "Checkmate" he said a little saddened. "It's strange to think I've spent seven years here and now it's time to move on". He sat back and listened to her as she looked somewhere in the room. He couldn't tell how she was really feeling "Minerva, you are the brightest witch I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You're life is going to be everything that you want it to be. I know you, you're hard working, stubborn, my goodness are you that, determined and a true Gryffindor. Just remember me when you're at the top." he smiled again. She knew now was the time to leave, she could feel herself getting emotional and she would never want him to see her so vulnerable. She stood beside him, he looked up at her, bending her head slowly, giving him enough time to pull away if he wished, she kissed him softly on the lips. Both of their eyes closed momentarily. "I could never forget you Albus" she said almost a whisper.

Neither of them said another word as she left his office that evening. The next day she had left on the Hogwarts Express.


	6. The Ministry

_**AN: I've had some lovely reviews, thank you. This is just a fill in chapter and I think i'll add another shortly. I hope you enjoy.**_

It had been just over a month since Minerva left Hogwarts and she felt lost. Everything she had known for the last seven years had changed. The night she kissed Albus would stay with her, she cried, she ached for him and she couldn't see it getting any better. He had sent a letter by owl that had wished her well, for her to keep in touch and he was thinking of her dearly.

Minerva had been accepted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the ministry and had been working there now for a month. She was nervous at first but very soon got into the swing of things.

After only a few months she had impressed her superior's so much that they gave her an unofficial promotion, she was to take on more responsibility but to learn at the same time. It was here that she met Elphinstone Urquart, he was quite a few years older than Minerva but she could tell he liked her and well truth be told she was quite fond of him too. They spent most of their spare time together and he was very intelligent and always a gentlemen.

After nearly two years of working at the Ministry, Minerva had become very dissatisfied with the job, they had offered her an official promotion however she turned them down. She didn't think her abilities were well suited there anymore and needed something a little more challenging. After some unsuccessful job searching she wrote a letter to Professor Dippet inquiring of any job vacancies, she was hoping for a Transfiguration position but at the moment she would consider anything. She hoped him well and would be awaiting his response eagerly.

It had been a week since Minerva had sent the letter and she was anxious that she hadn't had a response. It was around 11pm and she sat in front of the fire with a good book, she had missed having some time to herself. She heard the familiar tap of an owl's beak on the window and smiled rather excitedly and took the letter.

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_Please forgive me for the delay in responding, it has been rather busy here preparing for the new terms to start in a couple of weeks._

_I was very surprised and pleased to receive your letter, I know it has been a couple of years since you had left. I hope you're well and have enjoyed your time at the Ministry. I am sorry that you are no longer happy there._

_I actually have a position open at the moment, a professor of Transfiguration. I know you were very experienced in the subject and I hope you will accept the position, you would be a very valued member of our family._

_If you do choose to take the position, I look forward to seeing you next week._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Armando Dippet._

Minerva quickly wrote a reply that she would gladly accept the position and she would be there next week and sent it back with the owl.

* * *

It was Minerva's last night in London and she and Elphinstone had decided to go out to dinner. "I'm still very shocked that you're leaving Minerva. I would plead with you not to go if I didn't know how head strong you are". She smiled at him "You will always be welcome to come and visit and when it's the breaks i'll be back." He looked like a lost puppy. "Minerva, I want to ask you this before you go" he paused and took a rather large mouthful of alcohol. "Minerva since the day you started at the Ministry I have been head over heels in love with you." He took a chance and glanced into her eyes, she looked him directly, her eyes never leaving his. "I couldn't imagine not seeing you every day, having our evenings out together. I couldn't imagine a me without you. I know we've never been like that but if you'll give me a chance, I would do anything to make you happy. Minerva, be my wife?" She reached across the table and rook his hand in hers. "My dear, dear Elphinstone, you mean so much to me and over these two years I have become very fond of you but I would not make you happy, not now anyway. I hold your friendship very dear to me. That's all I can offer you, at this time." She hated to see the hurt in his eyes but she could not love him, not the way he loved her. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "Then it's goodbye for now.." He said softly and smiled at her. "I'll write you" she only replied as they left the together and went their separate ways.


	7. The Letter

_**AN: I have a feeling this may be a little boring, I hope it isn't. Please review with anything you would like to see happen in this fic?... **_

Minerva had arrived at Hogwarts earlier then she was supposed to, she stood at the gates and just looks on in amazement. She was home.

After being shown to her chambers she wondered the corridors, walking past most of her old classrooms and bringing back so many memories, it had only been two years but it felt like so much longer. She walked out to the black lake and sat down by the familiar tree. This felt right, this is where she had been happiest and this is where she would continue to be. "I should have bought some cocoa" she heard his smooth tone and laughed. Standing up she turned to see Albus, he hadn't changed much at all, perhaps a little more handsome. She stepped forward and instantly placed her arms around him, pulling back with a smile on her lips. "It's so good to see you Albus". "Let's sit" he motioned for them to do just that. They sat for a moment in silence. "I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time, I've been a terrible friend". He waved his hand "Nonsense, you've been enjoying life my dear and that to me is far more important. I'm sorry to hear you weren't happy at the Ministry anymore" He lied. She wrapped her arms around her knees that had found their way against her chest "I just didn't feel satisfied anymore. I wanted something new and challenging, something that I know i'll enjoy and embrace.". He nodded "I for one know you'll be a great professor", she honestly replied "Well I had a great professor myself". He gave her a curt nod. "I'm sure you'll have plans for the evening but if you find yourself at a loss, my chest board will always be vacant". He said as he stood, "Good day Minerva".

She had spent the rest of the day preparing her new classroom, going over teaching plans and making her chambers her home. It was so surreal to be back and when it was time for the evening meal she took her seat next to Albus. "It's strange to see you up here" he remarked as he smiled warmly to her. "It's very strange to be up here, actually to be back here at all. I'm slightly nervous for the student to be arriving tomorrow." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Minerva, if I know you as well as what I think I do, I'm sure you've already got the whole lesson rehearsed.". "Don;t tease Albus.." She gave him a stern eyebrow, followed by a slight smirk. He was right.

* * *

The students had arrived at the castle and after a day of settling back in, the sorting hat and the feast it was time to get ready for her first real day as a professor.

* * *

Of course Minerva had agreed to go to Albus' chambers and played a game of chess with him but by the time morning had come and she opened her eyes she couldn't help but curse him and his forever long games. She had gotten herself showered and stood in front of the mirror, She put her black robes that came right to the neck and covered her arms completely, the outer robe was the colour of emerald green, a celtic brooch placed where a pendant on a necklace would be. She brushed her hair and experimented a little, she pinned both sides of her hair up, and twirled the rest of her hair into a loose bun on the top of her head. She put a small amount of make-up on.

Minerva still had half an hour before her first class and after not eating very much at breakfast she could feel the nerves grow. She had had a brief walk to the black lake and now she entered her classroom. She walked over to her desk and smiled brightly 'Albus.." was all she said. Sat on her desk was a mug of cocoa with a little note '_Good luck'. _She sat and drank the cup going over last minute details.

She had been waiting at the front of the classroom, a very stern look on her face as the students took their seats. "I'm Professor McGonagall, as you well know I will be teaching you transfiguration." She wondered slightly. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She turned facing them, "Now in today's lesson you will be learning how to turn a needle into a matchbox.". The hour lesson had flown by and as he dismissed her class she sat in her chair and slumped slightly, ever so slightly. "Marvellous!" She heard the slightly excited Albus announce. "You were magnificent Minerva.." She pulled her half moon glasses a little further down her nose. "Albus, you've been listening?." he leant against the desk opposite hers.."I'd call it…observing" he had a playful grin. "You silly old coot" she teased back.

* * *

It had been some weeks since term had started and Minerva had settled in just nicely. She had made her routines and of course picked out the most promising students, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. It was then, when she sat at her desk checking papers that the tap on the window surprised her slightly. Sitting at her desk she opened the letter, it was from a witch from her hometown, she had lost contact when Minerva left the ministry. Reading the letter by candlelight she bought her fingers to her mouth, she closed her eyes and felt the sting from under them. Soon she was sobbing into her hands.

Albus had been worried, Minerva hadn't turned up for tea, it wasn't like she always did but he wanted to check on her. So after he had finished and most of the teachers/ students left, he made his way to her classroom. As he stood by the door he could hear her distressed, he stepped away from the door, not wanting to intrude, then thinking again of it. He knocked lightly and as he heard her shuffling around, most likely trying to hide the fact she had been crying, she told him to come in. "You missed dinner dear, is there something the matter?. Are you ill?. I could get Madam Pomfrey?." Minerva shook her head lightly "No, no i'm not ill." She gestured for him to come closer. "I received a letter not long ago, from an old friend in my hometown." She paused and took a breathe, she knew any moment she would break into tears. "Albus, when I left here, left you, I went back home for the summer before leaving for London. I.." she paused for a moment feeling slightly guilty for that she was about to say "I fell in love with a muggle boy". Albus felt his stomach flinch slightly, she was all he could think about after her departure and it saddened him that she had moved on. "It was a whirl wind romance and we spent all summer together.." She had a small smile on her lips as she pictured them together. "He asked me to marry him three days before I left for London. I accepted." she paused again, her hand once more reaching for her lips "The next day I gave him back his ring, I never explained to him that I was a witch, I knew if I married him I could never be a real witch again and I had so many dreams, plans that I wanted to do. So three days later I got on the train for London. I have never really gotten over him, I loved him dearly.". She took the letter in her hands again and read the dreaded line "He's married a muggle girl in the village." She said simply, a heavy sigh coming from her. She sat back in her chair and ruined her eyes.

Not once did Albus interrupt, he knew that she needed someone to listen. "My dear, you and I aren't that different." He waited until she gave him her full attention. "I once fell for a muggle, she was beautiful, funny, kind and everything I had ever wanted" she too took a moment to remember her face. "I told her about my abilities." he lifted hs hands that had been clasped together on this lap "She thought I was a freak. She told me to stay away from her and she no longer wanted contact with me. What would her family think, what would others' think?". He looked down slightly "I never did get back in touch. I still think of her from time to time." He stepped toward her and took her hand "My dear, it is not what we have lost that we long for, it's what we think we could have had." She let out a soft cry, he moved beside her and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry freely on him. He had never seen this side of her, obviously it pained him to see her hurt but it was also very refreshing to she her vulnerable and might he say, needy. "Now, why don't we go and see what the elves conjure up." She stood and walked beside him, he wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her upper arm. She looked him in the eye and smiled "Thank you Albus." she loved how caring and thoughtful he was. "Always, Tabby".


	8. Headmaster

_**AN: Again thank you so much for the lovely reviews, this chapter is purely fluff. Thank you to the guest who suggested the writing style was a little hard to read. I hope this is better :). **_

They had come to the end of the school year and as Minerva sat next to Albus at the professor's table she couldn't have felt more content. She and Albus had been spending a lot more time together, they would meet up at the black lake once a week and she would read one of her favourite books as he sat and gazed over the lake, and her of course.

"What a fantastic year it has been. The exam results for the seven years has been excellent. I knew you could all do it." Dippet smiled. A round of applause had begun, he then continued. "I hope the first years have enjoyed their start to the wizarding world and will continue to thrive." He paused again. "Now I have an announcement to make. I have spent a long time making this decision and I think now is the right time." He looked back at the professors "I have decided to retire, this has been my last school year. It has been a pleasure to have taught some of you and an even bigger privilege to have worked with such great witches and wizards. I would like to introduce to you, your new headmaster". Dippet turned to the professor's table and with a few confused looked from his staff Albus stood. Minerva looked up as he stood, a huge smile on her face. "Professor Dumbledore."

Albus walked over and shook Dippet's hand. "Thank you professor Dippet" he turned to the student. "Good evening students. As you've been told I will be the new headmaster at the beginning of term. Now I would like everyone to put their hands together and give Professor Dippet a very earned round of applause" the hall erupted in claps. "I hope to continue your success in making Hogwarts a fantastic school." He turned back to the students "I'm sure there will be times of sadness, times of triumph and times of confusion but I can guarantee you, I will always do my best by this school and by my students. I look forward to embarking on this new adventure together." He turned and gave a curt nod. Dippet started clapping and once again the hall followed.

Albus sat back down beside a gleaming Minerva. "You jammy git!" She nudged him slightly with her elbow. "Why didn't you tell me?". She could see his handsome face smiling at her, his eyes twinkling all the while. She was happy for him, of course she was.

He laughed at her 'jammy git' comment. "I like the element of surprise" he smiled again and leant into her slightly. "If you aren't busy this evening, I wondered if you'd fancy joining me for a nightcap?, perhaps a game of chess or anything you'd like really?".

"I would like that very much and Albus, I'd always make time, there's nothing like a challenge of you beating me at chess." She smirked slightly. "I'll stop by my classroom and sort a couple of things out and then I'll stop by".

"Splendid" he replied.

* * *

She knocked gently on his door and waited for him to answer. As he opened the door she got the wave of the warmth from the fire, a few candles lit and the feeling of comfort she always gets when around him. "It's not much but I wanted to give you something to congratulate you." She passed him a rather expensive bottle of firewhisky.

"Thank you my dear" He placed the bottle with his other liquors. "Can I get you something?. Tea, hot chocolate, butterbeer?, firewhisky?".

She thought for a moment "I think I'll start of with a mint tea please.". She began to wonder around his office, taking in all of the magnificent books he had on display, his egg timer that looked very vintage and over to his desk. "Albus Dumbledore." She saw him turn on his feet and stare at her, he knew he was going to be scolded. "You have four different sweet selections on your desk. There's only so much one man can eat and you eat double that!". She took one of his chocolate and ate it, walking over to him still sucking gently on it and gave him a wink "it is very tasty though".

Was she teasing him?, she was definitely teasing him. Seeing her so playful made him smile more than he could have imagined. "Here" he handed her, her tea. He had a hot chocolate, also wondering over to his desk he grabbed a chocolate for himself. Seeing her stern look he laughed slightly. "Minerva my darling dear, a man of my age should take pleasure in as many things as he can. I still have all of my teeth and my health is pretty good..".

She raised her eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "Well you best be careful, I will get the matron onto your little sugar addiction.". She teased.

"Oh how you wound me so". He placed his hand over his chest and smiled. "Would you like a game of chess?" after she had nodded they sat up at the table with the board. He was in the middle of taking his turn when she suddenly stood. He eyed her curiously.

She began to walk over to his record player and flicked through some LP's. He had some wonderful music and she decided to put on a string quartet. As she had put the record on her went over to the drinks cabinet and poured them both some firewhisky. "Let's leave the game of chess" she said as she now stood next to him. He nodded and followed her over to the arm chairs by the fire.

With one swoop she had drank the small tumbler of whisky. He raised his eyebrow to her and took her glass again, going to fill it. "Albus, how did you feel when your battling with Grindelwald". He stopped in his tracks and made his way back to the seat.

He sat quietly for a moment, looking into the fire. "It was.." he couldn't quite seem to find the right word "We were friends a long time before he chose to do what he had". He sipped from his glass "I didn't think I would make it, in all honesty. He was a lot more powerful than what people may think. In the end, my hatred grew and so did my power". He drank the rest of the glass and stood to pour himself another.

She watched him the whole time, she could see it pained him and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry for asking Albus. I just wanted to know how the greatest wizard of all time got his ever growing reputation" she beamed him a broad smile, in which he returned.

"Well I know a few great wizards and witched myself.." He walked back over to her and leant against his chair "I'm in the presence of one". He stepped daringly closer to her and gently pulled out the pins that held her hair up.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his hand in her hair. Gentle shivers erupted in her.

"You look so much more beautiful with your hair down my dear" he withdrew his hand and smiled "Not that you do not when it is up.. You're always beautiful". He could see the blush upon her cheeks.

She pulled her legs under her and pulled her hair over one shoulder. He had sat back in the armchair and was gazing at her. Their eyes locked in one another. This man made her heart quicken like no other.

"Have you ever thought about marriage Minerva?." He simply asked, feeling the loss of her eyes in his as she looked at the fire. He wondered really if she had ever thought about marriage with him. "And children…" he simply added, he thought she would made a great mother.

She sipped her drink again and looked back to him. "Well I suppose I considered marriage to the muggle boy" she thought back to him briefly. "Now I think that I said yes more out of lust than anything". She paused for a moment. "I would love to get married and have a family one day. I suppose a part of me is quite feminist and would hate to be thought of as only someone's wife and mother. Perhaps that sounds selfish"

He shook his head interrupting her slightly. "I don't think that's selfish at all, you're a great witch Minerva, you will always be known for your abilities. You're already a valued and remembered member of the Ministry. People speak so very highly of you and they always will" he paused looking at her "I think you'd make a lovely wife and an excellent mother" He had never been more honest.

She smiled sweetly at him, standing up and taking his tumbler from him and feeling them both she sat back down. "Thank you Albus, you're always so kind". She leant forward a little. "Have you ever thought of marriage?. Being a father".

He shook his head. "I haven't ever really thought about it. I supposed I had never met anybody that had made me feel so deeply and seriously about it." All he wanted to say was 'until now'. "I love the thought of spending my life with someone. Sharing everything with them, knowing your thoughts and feelings and your most secret desires.". He smiled to her for a moment. "Someone to wake up to every morning and get scolded for perhaps having a midnight cup of hot chocolate.".

She bit her lip as she looked to him. "Well i'm sure she'll be a very lucky lady and will hopefully know something about mending teeth" she quirked her eyebrow and they both laughed together. She looked at the fire again, she felt so comfortable here, it felt right and it felt like home.

He couldn't help but stare at her, the glow of the fire lighting up her cheeks, her green eyes becoming more apparent. He stood from the chair, walked to stand beside her chair and once she looked up at him, he bent his head slowly and kissed her lips, ever so softly. He opened his eyes and saw she still had hers closed. "I'm sorry Minerva, you just look so beautiful, perhaps I've had too much firewhisky."

She stood up and quietened him by placing her lips against his again, this time not so gently. He pulled her close to him, his hands around her waist and her on his upper arms. They kissed more passionately. She broke off the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Please Albus, take me to bed". He took her hand and lead her to his private chambers.

* * *

She was propped up on her elbow as she stroked his chest. He stroked at her hair, it looked so beautiful against her pale skin. He ran his finger against her cheek softly. "Mm, I've wanted t ohold you in my arms and make love to you for quite some time.. Miss McGonagall".. He said with a wink.

"Well I can certainly say there's going to be a lot more of it. Professor" She said with a light laugh. She leant forward and kissed his lips again, she hovered above them "I do love you Albus, I have for a long time".

Albus bought his hand up to her cheek. "As I do you, my darling.".

She shook her head playfully. "Albus Dumbledore, you say it. None of this 'as I do you'. I want to hear the words leave your lips.". She looked longingly into his eyes.

He squeezed her side lightly and started into her beautiful eyes. "I love you very much Minerva, more than I could ever tell you". He kissed her again. "Will you stay until morning?" he hoped she would. He would hate to have shared her touch and warmth and wake up to a cold bed.

"I'm not going anywhere..".


	9. The Visitor

_AN:__** I haven't stuck with JKR time scales. Thank you for the reviews as always oh and I am very sorry if you think my summary sucks.**_

It had been a wonderful summer, Minerva and Albus had spent every moment they could together and when they spent time apart , there would always be a little present left to each of them. They only had a week left until the students would arrive, most of the staff had returned.

Minerva sat in her office, she had made rough plans for her teaching schedule but no doubt would change them later. She had bought herself new books whilst she was in Diagon Alley, along with new robes. Placing the book on her shelf she heard the soft patter of shoes. She smiled instantly. "Albus, dear." She turned and saw him enter with a smile on his face.

"Minerva" he smiled and walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss. "I hope you're keeping well my dear. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." He had truly missed her.

"Not to worry, I know the Ministry are asking a lot of you at the moment. A new headmaster must be fully up to date, I suppose". She looked at him as she put the last book in it's place.

"Yes quite". He simply replied.

She frowned slightly, the normal vibrant twinkle in his eyes had gone, his smile wasn't fully meant. "I've missed you." She simply said. Walking over to him she placed her hands on his upper arms. "Albus, tell me what's troubling you".

He didn't want to burden her or worry her but he knew she would need to know, however first he wanted to ask her something. "I'll get to it my dear but firstly I need to ask you something." He paused and smiled "It had completely slipped my mind over the summer but I wondered if you'd like to be the head of transfiguration?." He hoped she wouldn't think he had asked her because of their current relationship status, he had never met a witch so good at the subject and she would be perfect.

She smiled brightly "Oh Albus, I would love to. I hope we can discuss details later. Now, I would like to know what is going on with my darling dear". She took his hand and lead him through to her private quarters. They sat and she looked at him, she could tell he wasn't quite comfortable, not with being here with her but perhaps with himself.

"A few days ago I had a visit from a former pupil." His face had become solemn. "His name is Tom Riddle, I bought him to Hogwarts from a muggle orphanage, he had shown desire and pleasure in hurting well, anything he desired to. I had hoped that coming to Hogwarts he might get on the straight and narrow. He had quite a following whilst he was here, mostly Slytherin's, he had this hatred against muggles, anything less than pure-blood was bad blood.". He hadn't taken his eyes from the floor. "He came to Hogwarts, I met him by the gate and we walked the grounds for a while. He had asked me for the position of defence against the dark arts teaching position." He looked at her now "at first I was considering it but I thought of all the times he had shown no mercy against muggle born and I would hate to have him teach muggles, I wouldn't be able to rest". He could see her nod slightly "So I refused and he got angry, spoke to me in parcel tongue and left. He hadn't changed at all, I could feel the bitterness and the anger just radiating off of him." He took in a breathe. "I fear I may have angered him, perhaps pushed him over the edge. I have been at the Ministry, I informed them about him, I asked them to see if he had been active recently." He paused. "He's not been on their radar in a few years, the last known activity was in Europe. I just hope my opinion of him is wrong".

Minerva sat forward slightly. "Do you think he might be up to something?." She knew about Tom Riddle from other teachers and former students but she didn't know Albus bought him to Hogwarts. When that boy was around evil things happened. "I think you made the right decision Albus. I know you always have everyone best interests at heart.".

"I hope you're right Minerva. I think he might be following the steps of Grindelwald and if that is the case, well, the Ministry needs to prepare itself." He looked to her and walked over to her, pulling her up to him and hugging her tightly. Neither said another word.

* * *

It had been two months since Albus told Minerva about the meeting with Tom, they hadn't spoke of it since and they continued with their routines. That was until Albus hadn't come to dinner, now she thought of it she hadn't actually seen him at all that day, she had been too busy to have lunch so she couldn't tell if he was there then either. After she had finished she went to his chambers. She knocked three times gently and walked in. Albus was sat in darkness at his desk. Minerva waved her wand and the fire lit up as well as a few lamps. "Albus?…" she just stood there looking at him she hadn't seen him like this before and if she admitted it, she was a little scared. "You weren't at dinner, I thought something was wrong?.".

Albus had gone to the Ministry that morning, returned and hadn't moved from his desk since. He hadn't noticed the sun settings and the room turn to darkness. The only time his eyes moved where to Minerva. "It's Tom" He simply said, his voice not quite believing what he was saying. "There have been muggle disappearances in europe, family's murdered. The ministry believe Tom has formed a following, just as Grindelwald had. They suspected something was going on, a few too many muggles and half-blood's were going missing or turning up dead. Apparently he's going by the name Lord Voldemort. They aren't sure what his next moves are to be. They have increased security there and they have asked me.." He paused, he didn't know if he should tell her the rest, he knew she would want to be part of it and although he would want nothing more than a brilliant witch by his side, he wanted to be safe. "They've asked me to set up an organisation, to fight if needed to..".

Minerva had moved closer to him as he spoke, listening intently. He eyes and features had turned to that of sadness and disbelief. "How could somebody be so evil?." Was she she mustered. She walked over to him, stood beside him and pulled him gently against her. Her hands on his shoulders. "Do you know who's going to be part of the organisation?" She pulled back and sat opposite him.

He sighed. "I have put a few names down, some ex students, I trust them dearly and they are all magnificently talented. Alastor Moody, a few older professors'. I still have a few more to think about". He conjured himself a drink and offered her one too.

"I hope you will consider me Albus, actually I was hoping you already had" She looked at her hands that were laced together on her lap.

"Minerva, I want nothing more than to have you by my side. You're the greatest Witch I have ever known, you would be a great influence on the Order". He paused and looked deeply into her eyes "Minerva, I can't have you join us, I love you too much, I care too much about you to see you get hurt. I want you to be safe, here in the castle.". He practically pleaded.

"So you want me to be a prisoner?." She nearly snapped at him. Did he think she wasn't competent?. "Albus, I may be your, well whatever I am. But that doesn't mean I can't fight for myself. As you said, and thank you for it, I am a good Witch, Albus I would fight till my death if it meant safety for the students, for the future students. They always come first Albus. Do you think I like the fact that you'll be out there doing God knows what to God knows whom and I'll be sat here worried sick." She stood, her back turned to him, she paced quietly. "No Albus, I will be part of this. I will be by your side".

He walked over to her, clasping her hands in his. "I just want to protect you dear. I want to keep you out of harms way.". His eyes were soft.

"We will fight this together, we all will. We're a team Albus, we always have been. I'll be there, I will be by your side." She wasn't going to give up and he knew it.

"Minerva, If you are to join the Order, we can no longer be together..". It killed him to say it but it would be for her own protection.

"What?." she half stood with her mouth agape. She searched his eyes for answers, anything, anything to tell her she wouldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

"Minerva, if any of his followers or even himself knew you were so closely connected to me, he would target you a lot more than any other. I can't have that. If you want to fight then I would gladly welcome you but I can't have the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with at risk because of me.". This was utterly heartbreaking.

"How long?." She let out a breathe she hadn't know to be holding. "How long would we have to, be separated for?". She didn't want to look at him. She already knew the answer.

"Until he's defeated. No one could tell that." He pulled her into him and held her there.

"Albus.." she began to sob into his robes "I don't want to give you up, I don't want to be without you again. I want to fight, I want to help. I'm just sorry it's at such a cost." She closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry dear. So very sorry". He lifted her chin up and kissed her more meaningfully than he ever had.

They both stood there, their souls shattered.


	10. The Order

The Order of the Phoenix had been set up, in the last six months Lord Voldemort was becoming a lot more popular ad not just in Europe, the Ministry had taken account of muggles disappearing in the UK. A thought that worried them senseless.

Albus tapped lightly on Minerva's door, she called him to enter. As he did he could see her sat in front of the fire with a book in her lap. She had her hair in a tight bull, as usual and her glasses perched on the end of her nose. Oh how he wished he could hold her, since she became part of the Order they had agreed to separate. There were nights when he couldn't eat or sleep. He didn't want to let her go. They had gotten back to their friendship but it would always be more than a friendship, they both knew that. "Minerva dear.".

She looked up from her when he walked in, her stomach fluttered and her heart beat a little faster. It had been quite some time since they became just friends again and she was only just starting to get used to not wanting to kiss him every time she saw him. Tonight however, she felt it more than ever. "Albus, is there's something the matter?". She went to stand but he waved his hand as to tell her not to worry.

"The ministry seem to believe there's a planned attack on a muggle family tonight. They aren't sure if this is just a rumour, as there seems to be a lot of them going around at the moment. I wondered if you wanted to a look out with me. I know a few other members have been tasked to other places, if your busy I can find someone else.".

"I'm ready whenever you are." She smiled reassuringly. "When do we leave?". She had been on a few 'missions' in the last few months, nothing to serious or strenuous. She had enjoyed being part of the Order and returning back to normality with teaching and having Hogwarts there when she returned home.

"If you would take my hand, we'll leave now." He smiled and as she stood in front of him and took his hand he didn't apparate straight away, he wanted to savour the moment.

* * *

They had been waiting for half an hour, both stood down an alley facing the house of the targeted muggles. "Lemon drop?" he had put one in his mouth as he felt her hand slap his arm.

"Albus, how could you think of your stomach at a moment like this". She turned her face back to the house, she wouldn't let him see the smile on her face. 'That man', she thought. "Albus, Albus!" she hissed.

In front of them had appeared two deatheaters. Minerva cast the repello muggleturn spell, making the area invisible to muggles. They stepped forward quietly, they stood behind the two men "Expelliarmus" Albus called as a wand flew out of one of the deatheater's hand. They spun in surprise, the death eater has summoned his wand again and they began to duel. They one duelling with Albus had apparated to one spot and then to another, trying to confuse him. Albus looked over to Minerva who had the situation under control, he looked at her admiringly. Turning round in slow circles he could sense the deatheater, but where?. A flash of orange shot in his direction and he repelled it. As they continue to do this for the mere moments a deathly scream could be hear. They both stopped and looked in the direction. Minerva was laying on the floor screaming in agony, one of the deatheaters on the floor petrified, the other had stood behind her and shocked her with the crucio curse. Albus caught the other eater off guard and stunned him, muttering the locomotor mortis spell to bind the mans legs together, he quickly turned his wand on the remaining death eater, he could hear him laughing at her pain. He ran pointing his wand "Duro" the eater turned to stone and Minerva's quivering body lay on the ground.

He held her in his arms, he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Minerva, sweetheart" he wiped her face with his thumb. She held onto him for dear life. Her insides felt like they had been turned inside out and upside down. Her hair had fallen loose from the convulsions she had been having. He held her tightly. Summoning Auror's to collect the deatheaters.

"Albus, please take me home". Her sobbing had stopped, she looked so weak and vulnerable. As the Auror's arrived he apparated them back into her living quarters. Laying her softly down on the settee. Her hand placed on her stomach.

"Minerva, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey. I want her to take a look over you." He was waiting for her to protest but she didn't.

"Well it looks to me that you have a few bruised ribs, nothing's broken but I want you to get some rest okay. It's going to be painful for a week minimum. I'm going to give you a potion to being up your energy and sugar levels and some pain relief. Is there anything I can do for you?" With a shake of Minerva's head she nodded, gave Albus the potion and left.

He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Drink this, it will help". He said soothingly. He stroked her hair lightly. "I'm so sorry Tabby, I didn't see the third one. I would have stopped him." She had drank the potion and sat back, her eyes fully on him. "I wish it were me who had taken the crucio curse, I couldn't bear to see you in that sort of pain." His eyes had welled and he couldn't look at her.

She placed her hand softly on his cheek, making him look to her. "Albus, it's what I was there for. Neither of us knew about the other deatheater. I'm just very glad you were there to stop him". She smiled softly. "Albus, I'll be fine, as Madam Pomfrey said, just a few bruised ribs.".

He looked into her beautiful eyes. "Come on, let's get you into bed and resting". He helped her up and began to lead her to her bedroom.

"You don't have to Albus, I'll be alright." She took his hand and walked with him.

"I'm staying Minerva and I won't hear another word about it". Once they had entered her room he left to give her some privacy to changed and comfortable. He knocked softly and with her acceptance entered. He hadn't been in her private chambers for a very long time and it somewhat felt like coming home. She was sat up in her bed, the covers coming to her waist. She had a small smile on her lips.

She had refreshed herself and got into her bed clothes, she was in discomfort climbing onto the bed but as she settles she began to ease. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of him. He had a rather large silver platter tray in his hand. As he set it on the end of the bed she rolled her eyes.

He laughed lightly. "Well we have hot chocolate, mint tea, chocolate cake, cheese and cucumber sandwiches. Carrot cake, lemon drops, oh and a chess board..". He transfigured the wooden seat next to her bed into a large brown leather armchair.

"Albus, you know what I think of sweet things." She paused a moment "But save me some chocolate cake..". His eyes twinkled brightly.

They were halfway through the chess game (and most of the sweets) when she turned to him. "It was actually rather nice fighting beside you tonight". She didn't dare look at him, otherwise he would see the hope and desire in her eyes.

He simply smiled and nodded. "I'll always be by your side, Minerva" his half moon glasses twinkling with the light of the candles.

They spent the next couple of hours playing chess. He stayed by her side until morning.


	11. Beginning Of The End

_**AN: Stormtrooper1- Thank you for always reviewing, you lovely person!. Okay I think this should have been made into two chapters but I hope it still makes sense. There's quite a lot in here and I hope it flows. Anyway if it doesn't please let me know. Thanks again.**_

Minerva continued to be part of the Order, against Albus' constant talks against it. She had taken a more suppressed role and would confer with the Ministry on matters at hand.

She had been back in contact with Elphinstone, he had heard of her attach by the deatheaters and wanted to make sure she was well. She had invited him up to visit a few times, they had spent evenings out in Hogsmeade and walks around the grounds of the castle. She enjoyed having his company, for the last few months herself and Albus had tried to distance themselves, they had gotten to close again.

* * *

One evening she had received an urgent letter, telling her to meet the rest of the Order at burrow. When she arrived she could see many of the members weren't there,. She sat and waited for Albus to speak.

"Thank you for joining me. It seems that Lord Voldemort has gained a lot more power than what we first thought. I'm sorry to have to tell you all but there have been murders, people from the order and their families." He face had fallen, she could tell it pained him much more than what he showed. "They fought bravely and they didn't give any information. I want us to keep these brave people in our minds. We have to be on guard at all times, now more than ever. The fact that the identities of the eaters is still unknown is a great disadvantage. This is extreme but you can't trust anyone. If you have any doubts, take them to the ministry." He sighed. "The wizarding world is crumbling. The Ministry is in turmoil. I cannot tell you what is about to happen but, please be on your guard". He ended the meeting and apparated back to the castle.

* * *

Minerva and Elphinstone were walking by the black lake. He had remembered that this was her favourite place. He stopped her and turned to her. "Minerva, I know you've told me things about the order, I know not everything but I wanted to thank you for trusting in me." He faced her now. "When I heard about the Death Eater attack, I felt my stomach drop, my heart sank and all I wanted to do was come and see you". Her eyes hadn't met his, she was facing him but her face was facing the water. "Minerva, I know you will never love me the way I do you, the way I have for a long time now. With all of these attacks and horrid things happening, it has made think about my life. I don't want to die and have never been able to be with the woman that I love." He took her hand in his "I hope one day you could learn to love me. Minerva, will you marry me?". His voice shook a little as he looked at her shocked face.

Well this she didn't expect. She listened intently to what he had said. It was true she had been thinking a lot about her own life since this war began. She was scared, she didn't want to die alone. She didn't want to be a spinster. She wanted everything, she always had wanted the family and marriage, she just couldn't have it with Albus. Not that she would compare them at all, she had loved Elphinstone once upon a time and she knew the feelings could return. She looked into his eyes and then glanced up to the familiar window she often looked at. Albus was looking down at them, her breathe caught in her throat. She looked back at Elphinstone, his eyes so full of tenderness. "Yes, I'll marry you.". She simply said. She felt his lips on hers, she couldn't bear to close her eyes though. Once they parted she gave him a smile and took his hand to lead him away. She looked back at his window, he had gone.

They had made the decision to get married in the next few days, what with the war still very apparent. They only wanted it to be them two, well Pomy as their witness. Elphinstone had already began looking for cottages in Hogmeade so Minerva could come home in the evenings. There's was only one person she still needed to speak with.

As she knocked on his door she waited for him to answer. He opened it with a charming smile, one that got her in places it shouldn't. "Professor Dumbledore, I hope I haven't caught you at an inconvenient time?".

He stepped aside giving her room to step in. "Minerva, you haven't called me Professor Dumbledore since you were a student. Albus, please. And you haven't caught me at a bad time. Would you like something to drink?." He could she was uneasy.

"A firewhisky please" she would need it.

"Something seems the matter my dear.". He spoke as he handed her the glass. His eyebrows raising as she drank it in one.

"Albus, I am to marry tomorrow." She could feel her chest rise and fall, taking in deeper breathes than usual. "Elphinstone has now bought a cottage in Hogsmeade so I will no longer be living in the castle." She practically said the whole sentence in one word.

He stood shocked for a moment. His heart breaking at every word she spoke. He put the welcoming smile back on his face and spoke joyfully. "That's marvellous news my dear. I am very happy for you. He's a very lucky man.". He couldn't quiver now. "There will always be quarters here, if they are ever needed." He smiled again.

"Thank you, Albus" her voice had a low tone. Perhaps he was happy for her. She never wanted to say that to him, she wished he would be the one marrying her. Not that she didn't want to marry Elphinstone, it just wasn't what she had imagined. They both stood looking at each other. "I'll make sure to have everything out this evening.".

"I wish you all the best, Minerva". He simply said as he watched her leave.

* * *

It had been a four months since Minerva married and moved out of the castle. Albus stood every evening as he watched her leave the castle. She no longer sat next to him at the dinner table of the evenings and they no longer had the chess games or the night-cap's. He, for the first time, felt so alone. She still apart of the Order and he was thankful to her for that.

"I know most of you have probably already heard, there was an attack by the Giants. Aurors managed to fight off the majority of them, but many Aurors were killed. The beats retreated. Two death eaters were killed but many wizards have had their lives taken." He stopped. "I fear things aren't going to get any easier. There is no light at the end of the tunnel, not for now anyway. We must continue to fight, we must remain strong. You have all done so well". He knew he was probably being a little sentimental but his friends, their friends, had been killed and he trusted them all.

After the meeting had ended a few had stayed to ask him questions. Minerva had hung around, she had been speaking with Lily and James Potter. She could see Albus had finished and was about to leave, she said her goodbyes and walked to him. "Albus..". She smiled at him, his eyes twinkled as they looked to her. "I just wanted to know" she stopped a moment "I wanted to know how you are. It's been a while since we had a good talk".

He gestured them to walk outside, leaving the warmth of the burrow and into the crisp winter air. "That's very kind of you Minerva, I'm.. keeping busy" He said with a smile as they stood looking at each other. "My evenings have become very, quiet. I'm afraid I have been caught a few too many times sneaking down to the kitchen to get hot chocolate" he laughed lightly. "And how are you my dear?".

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" her face was pointed as she smirked to him. She looked down and nodded her head. "I'm well thank you Albus. It's rather strange but I've become used to it. It's nice" She smiled at the thought of going home to Elphinstone, he had become her safe heaven now.". She looked up to him again.

"I'm very glad. Well I must be getting on, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Goodnight." He apparated.

* * *

It was just after class when Albus barged into Minerva's office. She turned to scold the person who dared not knock but when she saw the look on his face she stood immediately and went to him. " A prophecy has been made, there's going to be a child born who will have the power to destroy Voldemort. There's are two women who are pregnant, they're in the Order. Potter and Longbottom. Minerva, I've had a Death Eater turn his back on Voldemort, he wants to protect the Potter's.".

Minerva looked confused. "Albus, you can't be thinking of trusting this, this Death Eater, are you?. What if he's spying for Voldemort?. Albus, what are you doing?". Her face was panicked.

"I do trust him. And I hope you trust me enough to believe me. I have instructed that the Potters go into hiding. They have been put under the protection of the Fidelius Charm, Mr Black is their secret keeper. I suppose only now time will tell.".

* * *

It had been six months since the Potter's went into hiding. The birth of their son Harry had been a welcomed source. Although this meant things could get even more deadly.

It was 18.00 pm when Albus had gotten the word. He sent an owl straight to Minerva. She appeared through his fire place only five minutes later.

"Albus, is it true?". She stood with her tartan robes and her wooly hat.

"I'm afraid so my dear, Lily and James are both dead. It appears Voldemort has tried to use the killing curse on Harry however because Lily sacrificed herself for him, the spell backfired and evidently destroying Voldemort. As soon as I heard I sent Hagrid to collect Harry." He was interrupted by her soft Scottish lilt.

"Is that wise?. I know he's a good groundsman but to put a precious baby into his care. Albus, let me go. I'll bring Harry back here.. We could figure something out?." She pleaded with her eyes.

"The boy had living family Minerva. I believe it's safer for him to be with them, to not know what he is, not until it's necessary. We will meet Hagrid there in a few hours. I need to go to the Ministry, there's a lot that needs to be mended."

"If you give me the address and I shall meet you there." She said as he nodded and wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

* * *

"Albus, must we leave him here?. I've been sat here for the last few hours and I can already tell you, they are the worst sorts of muggles. The boy is horrendous and the mother, she's nothing but a push over. Can't we take him back to the castle?. He'll be well looked after.".

"I have no doubt about that Minerva. Harry needs family, they are all he has now. I really believe this is the best solutions. Remember dear, this isn't goodbye". Albus placed Harry on the doorstep with a note. "You know what this means now?." seeing her head shake he answered. "The war has ended.". his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, I suppose it has, hasn't it". She felt a slight twinge in her chest. They had agreed to separate until the war had ended, until they could finally be together. But now she was married and both of them would respect that.

"Thank you for standing by me and the others throughout this horrid war." Albus spoke quietly as he looked at Harry.

"I'd always be your side." She replied as a whisper.

That night Albus went to bed longing for the women he should be holding, who he should be waking next to.

That night Minerva kissed her husband goodnight, all the while thinking of another man.


	12. You and I

_**AN: Well I just wanted to thank you for reading this, I believe my work here is done. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope to maybe do more. Thank you again for the reviews.**_

The school and the Ministry had return to somewhat normality. Of course the deviation and the mayhem that has been caused would forever be in the minds of those involved. Albus felt somehow responsible for the death of the Order members, in one way or another. He always would. Minerva had worked late that night and joined him at the dinner table. He had a sense of warmth that night and it wasn't from his dinner.

"It's nice to have you join us Minerva, it's been some time." He said as he sipped his pumpkin juice and turned to her with a smile that warmed her heart.

"Thank you for having me to dinner." She gave an equally vibrant smile. Truth be told she really had missed the feasts in the great hall. The chatter of the students, her students.

"I know you won't be staying after dinner so I wondered if I could just have your attention for a moment" he had his voice low, he had half turned himself to her. Once her dazzling green eyes were looking into his a small smiled came to her lips and his did the same. "I have been thinking a lot since the Order, Minerva, you put your life in my hands, you trusted me even when you may not have agreed with me." He liked that she looked away with a little blush upon her cheeks. "I wondered if you would give me the pleasure of becoming my deputy Headmistress?".

Her eyes danced with excitement, she smiled so brightly her cheeks ached. "Oh.." She placed her hand over her mouth, the Scottish accents definitely making an appearance. "Oh, Albus. I would be honoured to be Deputy Headmistress. I'm grateful that you chose me".

"There wouldn't be anyone more fitting". He simply replied. "I'm sure we'll go over the fine details tomorrow. Goodnight my dear". With that he excused himself from the table and made his way back to his chambers.

* * *

For three years Albus stood each afternoon at his window, watching Minerva walk out of the gates, and each time his heart sunk. He knew he had lost the sparkle he once had, the laughter wasn't sincere and he didn't know how to be happy anymore. Even his hot cocoa didn't have the flavour it used to.

He walked the corridor as classes had begun, he stopped outside of Minerva's, her students were leaning on the walls and sitting on the floor. "What on earth are you all doing?" Everyone had shut up and stood to attention. "Professor McGonagall hasn't let us in yet" was his answer. He stepped passed them and walked into the the classroom, it hadn't been set up and there was no sign of Minerva. This wasn't like her at all, if she had been ill she would have sent an owl. No, something had to be the matter. He knew he couldn't get a replacement professor so he took the class himself.

He had sent word to a replacement professor and by the next class he was back in his office. He had sent an owl to Minerva, he wasn't angry that she hadn't turned up or sent a parchment but he was more worried than anything. By the time dinner time arrived and he still hadn't heard back from her he made the decision to pay her a visit. He didn't want to seem inappropriate in front of Elphinstone, he had never met the man but he had a grudge against him, not that he would ever show it or divulge it to anyone.

Standing outside the cottage it was in darkness. He knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again and still didn't get an answer. He wash't really one to be nosey but he looked through the window. He could see her sitting at the table. Confusion on his face he knocked again. "Minerva, it's Albus, please let me in". After waiting for a few moments her could hear her walking around. She opened the door and let him in. The place was cold and dark. "Minerva?" he spoke softly. She remained quiet. He waved his wand and the fire roared into life. He looked to her, she was extremely pale and her eyes were dark. He turned her to face him. "Minerva, please confide in me. You didn't turn up for classes and I hadn't heard from you".

She was cold and tired, she didn't know how long she had been crying. "I'm sorry I didn't owl." She said so defeatedly.

"Oh Minerva dear, that doesn't matter. I'm sorry for coming to your home but I was worried." He walked to the kitchen and made her a mint tea and bought it back to her.

"He died Albus". She stared at the fire, she was an empty shell.

"Died?." He was confused, he looked around and it dawned on him.

"Minerva. When did this happen?." He felt guilt riding in his stomach, he was in their home, intruding on their space.

"He passed away during the night. He had been out with his brother, they were hunting and he must have gotten bitten." She paused as her voice became weak and the tears she was trying so hard to keep in. "He seemed a little off peak last night. He said he was fine and he was just getting the flu. He went to bed early. When I went to bed he was fast asleep and when I woke this morning.." She didn't need to finish the sentence and she didn't want to. She had come to love Elphinstone and was really rather happy to be spending the rest of her life with him. They had made some memories in this cottage and holidays into the highlands. Now she was all alone and everything else felt empty now.

"My dear, I am so so very sorry.". He placed his hand over hers. "Is there anything I can do?." He hated to see her this way.

"Albus, I don't think I can live here anymore. It'll be too painful. Too many memories." She turned her head to look at his chair, he'd usually be ready the newspaper with a cup of earl grey. She smiled at the memory.

"Hogwarts will always be your home Minerva, whenever you need it.". He squeezed her hand lightly.

* * *

It had been more than a year since Minerva moved back into Hogwarts, she was reserved at first, as you would expect. Each afternoon Albus would stop by her classroom with a different flavoured cup of tea, he had come to be someone she depended on greatly. They began having their chess games three times a week and the other nights they would have nightcaps. His sparkle had returned and he knew others' noticed too.

Albus sat at his study desk with a butterbeer in his hand, he had the end of year reports to do for the Ministry, sometimes being the headmaster was a royal pain in the arse. He was startled slightly when he heard her tap on the door. He called for her to enter and when she did his stomach got butterflies. "Minerva, good evening. Have I forgotten an evening planned together?" he had stood and walked toward her.

She could see he had been busy and felt guilty for interrupting. "Oh no, I'm sorry I know it's not one of the evenings we meet and I can see your busy. Sorry to have disturbed you". She said as she spun on her heels and began to leave the office.

"Stay, please." He said with a gesture toward the armchairs.

She nodded and wondered over to them. He called his house elf and asked for a mint tea. By the time he went to sit down he had a hot chocolate waiting for him. "I shouldn't encourage you really." She smiled. "I'm sorry to have barged in, I just, didn't want to be.." She stopped, she wasn't weak, Minerva McGonagall wasn't weak.

"It's quite alright dear, I enjoy having your company around again. It was rather a quiet time when you left." He had sipped his drink tentatively.

"It doesn't get easier" she sipped her own tea whilst looking into the fire "People always say that time heals everything. It doesn't, things just become… different".

"Minerva, you will always miss Elphinstone, he was your husband. Nobody would expect otherwise". His voice was soft.

"It's been rather nice to be home" she smiled at him, this was her home and like Albus had said, it always would be. "I've enjoyed having your company again. I didn't realise how much I would miss it when I left" She eyed him slowly, their eyes burrowing into each others'.

"I missed you dearly Minerva." he smiled with the smile that had appeared on her lips. He sat there and took in her appearance, he hadn't noticed before but she had her hair loose, it was curly from the tight bun she had come so accustomed to. It made her look so much younger. "You look breathtakingly beautiful with your hair like that, my dear". He looked into her eyes to see if she was becoming uncomfortable.

"I knew you liked it down." She simply said, a light dancing in her eyes and it wasn't from the fire.

"Careful dear, you'll give an old man hope" he half smiled and again looked into the fire.

"What if the old man could give this old lady a lot of happiness?." Her breathing had become quickened, she didn't really know what had come over her but the way Albus had told her he missed her had given her heart the beat it had been missing. She was pulled from her thoughts as he stood. "Albus?." she said slightly confused.

Albus had gone to put the record player on, picking a particular song. He smiled as it began to spin, walking to her and offering her his hand "Dance with me".

She smiled as the song began to play _"My dear, my darling one' _"We've danced this dance for a long time Albus" her hand on his shoulder caressed slightly, she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"I told you once that I'd always be by your side, I always will be" he spoke quietly as if they might break if he spoke them too loudly.

She moved her hand and instead placed her head against his shoulder, facing his chest. "I'm yours' Albus, I think I always have been". she smiled and closed her eyes as he held her a little tighter to him and softly swayed them. "It was always going to be you and I, in the end, wasn't it?.".

He smiled into her hair and kissed her head softly. "Yes my dear, it was".

_I once was blind, but now I see.'._


End file.
